Just Take Off the Hat, Ashley Lovbrofski!
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: Hundreds of you asked for it and here it is! Ashley Lovbrofski is back for more! Sequal to The Smart-Off! Oneshot. I suggest you read The Smart-Off if you want to read this, it just makes things easier :


**Hi! I know that on my profile I said that I wasn't gonna write until the new episode of South Park came out, but I had dreams of this story, so I'm gonna type it :)**

**Hundreds of mah fans asked for it and here it is! I am bringing back Ashley Lovbrofski from **_**The Smart-Off**_**!**

**For people that **_**haven't**_** read that oneshot, there's two things I would like to say**

**-I think if you read it, you'd understand most of the dialouge in this story it **_**and**_** like it**

**But if you **_**don't**_** wanna read it...**

**-Then I will be happy to describe her again in this story too ;)**

**Thank you, fans! I luv all of mah fans! Don't be afraid to review and message me either! Cuz i is lonely...**

**BTW, Instead of them being in **_**7th grade**_**, they're in the **_**10th grade**_**! I **_**guess**_** you can call it the sequal :)**

Just Take Off the Hat!

About a month after I kissed Ashley, the girl so much similar to me but with an orange ushanka and a green jacket like mine that happens to be the smartest girl in the 7th grade (which was 3 years ago), well, I noticed that she would never take off her ushanka. When her friends would taunt her by trying to knock it off of her head, she would grab the earflaps and shout,"Don't take off my fucking ushanka!" Then they would just drop the topic. I know that Stan, Cartman, and Kenny don't try to take off my hat, but they don't care. I guess girls are just different about fashion and shit.

Still, I _would_ like to see what's under that hat, too...

I mean, I've liked her ever since that kiss. It was so passionate, so beautiful, so...

hot!

I've wanted to ask her out for a while, but I want to get to know the _true_ Ashley. Personally, for me to know a person, you've got to know them from the inside out. And how do you know some one on the outside if you can't see their hair? It just something inside of me that makes me so anxious to see what's under that hat! I don't know why the hell I want to, I just _do _I guess...

...

One day, I think it was... April 8th?... Well, anyway, I pulled her away from her other friends to talk to her.

"Hey, Ashley!"

"Oh, Hey, Broflovski! Haven't seen you in a while! Ya need something?"

"Yeah, um, can I talk to you alone real quick?"

"Uh, sure. Be right back, Stacy!"

"Okay, Ashley! What did you say, Erica?"

I turned my attention to the other girls to find a, um..., _plump_ girl that looked like Cartman's girl version whispering to a girl that looked like Stan's girl version. After a second, I think Erica, who was Cartman girl version, started laughing _a lot_ like Cartman while rolling on the floor. Stacy then picked her up by her coller and slapped her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Erica?"

"Well, I guess he's her birthday present!" And started laughing again.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, yeah?"

"Are you gonna talk to me or am I just gonna stand here?"

"Oh, right..."

I ran over to where Ashley was standing and walked slowly with her towards the playgrond for recess.

"So, it's your birthday today?"

"Yeah, April 8th... So, what did you bring me here for anyway?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you, how come you don't take off your orange ushanka?"

"Look who's talking! I don't see _you_ taking off your hat! And it seems like you're not gonna take it off anytime soon, Broflovski!"

"Well, uh, that's different."I grasped my earflaps. "This is my _hat_. The hat that I've worn since I was two. The hat that covers my insane hair!"

"And you don't think that _I_ don't care about my hat either? I have feelings, too!"

We both pushed open the cold doors leading us outside treading in the snow.

"Okay, okay, okay! Well, I think you should take off your hat at least _once_."

"Uh-uh, no way! This will stay on top of my monster of hair for the rest of may life!"

"Well... What if _I_ take off my hat too?"

_*What the hell am I thinking?... Am I _this_ desperate just because of a _hat_?...*_

"Hmm... that could work..."

"If I take off my hat for the day, will you take off yours?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So... now?"

"Okay."

We both stopped in the middle of the playground (which is odd cause I'm in the 10th grade) and turned to face each other. We then grabbed our hats and were about to pull them off until my feeling bursted out.

"Wait!"

"What's the matter, Broflovski?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to ask you..."

"Yeah?..."

"Will you... go out with me?..."

"Oh...um, sure!"

"Uh, Broflovski?"

"Yeah?"

"You go first."

"No!"

"You too chicken?"

"No... okay, fine! I'll take mine off first!"

I finally took my hat and pulled it off as heads turned to us. Red chunks of hair fell infront of my face getting caught in my eyes. I never realized how much my hair grew out until that day!

Ashley took a chunk of the hair into her fingers and stroked it gently.

"Wow... Your hair is... _amazing..._"

"Thanks." I shook it out a few times just to mess around with her. And she... giggled... I didn't think that _I_ could make a girl laugh.

"Your turn."

"Aw, okay..."

She grabbed her orange hat and was about to take it off.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"I'm... too scared."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm scared of my hair. I don't know why, I just... _am..._"

"Listen, there's nothing to be scared of. You need to take off your hat at least once. It's good to express yourself all the time. People need to do it, but I think you need to the most."

"Wow, I never thought about it that way... okay, i'll do it."

She grabbed the hat and tore it from her hair to have hundreds and hundreds of red ringlets fall down ending up about 3-4 inches high from her scalp. She shook it out to let it breathe and whacked me a couple of times with the strands.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Wanna... go for a stroll?..."

"I'd... love to."

We held hands and started walking through the snow with heads turning until we got to the front doors again.

"Hey, Broflovski?"

"Yeah?"

"You look nice without you hat on."

"Thanks, you too."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute. We saw six figures come out from the doors away from us to have Stan holding hands with Stacy, Cartman's with Erica's, and Kenny's with Kendall's. But it didn't matter to us, we were walking on air.

"Hey, Ashley."

We turned to face each other with both of our hands interlocked as she slightly looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is that... spearmint I smell?"

I thought how cute she looked as her face was flushing.

"Oh, well, I um, we-"

"Because I _love _spearmint."

Our faces pressed and kissed again. The same sparks started flying around us. Feeling those same feeling when I first kissed her 3 years ago. The same texture of her lips and warmth of her face.

After about a minute or two we stopped to have a shock come towards us.

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday, Ashley..."

"Th- Thank you, Broflovski... I... I.."

"You what?"

"Well... I... I love you, Kyle!"


End file.
